What About Now?
by speekTheeofDevil
Summary: Two years since Max let Fang down...Two years since Fang told Max that he loved her. Now he is at the school, waiting to die. Will Max ever come? Baised on the song What About Now by Daughtry...1st FanFic/songfic/anyfic! Hope you like it! Rated T just cuz
1. Two Years

_Shadows fill an empty heart_

_As love is fading._

_From all the things that we are_

_But are not saying_

Fang-

I loved her. No, I love her. Maximum Ride. But she didn't return the favor. It has been two years since I've seen her, seen the Flock. I know they're still alive, I've kept my blog going and they post sometimes. That's what kills me. They know where I am, the School, but they haven't come for me. Probably never will. Why am I at the School you ask? Well, two years ago the Flock and I were flying over one of the Schools, so Iggy could drop a bomb on it, when they shot my left wing. I started to drop and Max caught me. I looked at her. She looked at me. I leaned up and kissed her, then said " I love you". She let me drop. I thought it was because she was shocked, maybe it was. But the thing is, the Flock and Max _flew away_. I fell to the ground, broke my arm, leg, and almost bled to death. The whitecoats got me.

_Can we see beyond the scars,_

_And make it to the dawn?_

They fixed me up, tested, torchered, you know, basic whitecoat stuff. They decided that I could just wait around and wait for my experation date to show up. Apparently, it wasn't to long now. They gave me a laptop and left me to die. I get fed and everything, not enough though. I walked over to my bed (yea _BED_! They couldn't fit me in a crate anymore, so they settled for a 6x6 jail cell) and got my laptop. I went to my blog and read the latest post.


	2. On My Way

_Change the colors of the sky_

_And open up to_

_The ways you made me feel alive_

_The ways I loved you_

Fang-

_Hey! It's Max and the Flock!_

_So you will __never__ guess where we are! Not that I'm telling you, but just remember it's close to a place near __you__. Big rescue mission planned, too._

_"Fly on"_

_Max_

I starred wide-eyed at the screen. The Flock is coming to get me!!

_For all the things that never died_

_To make it through the night_

_Love will find you_

Max-

We are going to get Fang! It's been two long years since any of the Flock has seen him. I post on his blog and he posts back but it's not the same. He is at the School and who knows what hell he has been through! It's my fault too. I let him fall, told the Flock to leave. It's all my fault, and because he said " I love you". He could be an Eraser, blind, gained more powers, dying. I am going to find him and even if he doesn't still love me, I love him.

_What about now? What about today? _

_What if you're making me all that I was ment to be?_

_What if our love had never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_Max! We're close!_

_**Thank you Angel**_

_No problem...and Max?_

_**Yes?**_

_He does._ I felt Angel's presence leave my mind while I thought about that. _He does_...what does that mean? Wait...oh..he does....

**Hello! This is my first SongFic (and FanFic if I want to get technical) I hope you like it, if you don't still review (please) just don't be **_**too**_** harsh!! =) Next Chapter will be up soon!! **

**-speekTheeofDevil A.K.A Jayd**


	3. Time To Go

Max-

It was easy really. We would have went to get Fang in a matter of 10 minutes after he fell, but we weren't strong enough then. Now tow years later Angel, _of course_, has gained new abilities. She can freeze things, well all things, for five minutes. So the plan waas Angel goes in, freezes everything, I go in and bust Fang out, Iggy says that he is in the center of the building, of course, so by the time I get to his cell (what is this? He gets a _cell?!_ Fang's too good for a dog crate? We'll have to talk about that later) I'll have about a minute to unfreeze Fang and get his stuff. Ig is so graciously going to drop a bomb in the last five seconds of frozen so we can just fly out.

Fang-

AHH! When are they coming? I'm going crazy just waiting for them. I went to the mirror and looked; there was still no date. That, too, is driving me crazy. Oh my god!! It's Max!

"Come on! Get all your stuff, let's go! 30 seconds!" ok.....I got all my stuff and....**BOOM!!** Iggy....

Max-

I got to Fang's cell and he was frozen at the mirror looking at his neck. Oh no. There wasn't anything there.

_Max! Come on! 30 seconds._

"Come on! Get all your stuff, let's go! 30 seconds!" I commanded. Fang got all his stuff when **BOOM!!!** Thank you Iggy!

Fang-

When we got outside, the rest of the Flock was there. The sun was starting to rise. Wait, it was night? Wow...Max...

_The sun is breaking in your eyes_

_To start to new day._

_This broken heart can still survive_

_With a touch of your grace...._

Lazers started shooting at my famiy and that was not going to fly **(AN: get it? I'm sorry I couldn't help it...) **with me. I gave my things to Iggy and flew down to the School dodging lazers, Max by my side.

_Shadows fade into the light. _

_I am by your side_

_Where love will find you._

Max-

Fang looked the same. But that's not what to think abou right now. Now it is time to not get killed by lazer. Speeking of which, Fang and I were on our way to destroy..just like old times. Fang was ahead of me, leading the way. He went to a room with a giant generator and a whitecoat. A sharp crack and the whitecoat was down. Fang went over to the generator. jumped up, and roundhouse kicked it. Apparently in the right spot to because it started to glow. It was exploding. We needed to leave now. This time, I was in the lead


	4. Getting Out And Getting Better

**Hello! This is the 4th chapter...=) Do you like my songfic? If you do you should review! Anyway, I'm thinking about writing (well really **_**posting **_**because most of it is already written) a Twilight-Maximum Ride IM chat Crossover....I know it's so played out but eh. Also I was thinking about A Twilight FanFic where someone's powers freak out (it's something all vimpires go through.....in my soon to be fanfic....if you guys think it would be a good idea) and it screws with everyone. Tell me what you think...=)**

Max-

When we got out (before blowing up! I know, go us!) the Flock was already a mile away.

_**Angel, is everyone ok?**_ I thought to her

_Yup Max. Gazzy is explaining the explosion to Iggy...he says good job._

_**Tell him thanks. We'll be there in a second.**_

When we got there, we all started to fly away.

"Hey Fang?"

"Yeah Max?"

"I have something to tell you..." Buzzing. Flyboys.

"Not the time, Max." He's right. Now is not the time, no, now is the time for serious Flyboy butt-kicking, but soon.

_What about now?_

_What about today?_

Fang-

They were really easy to take down. There was only about 10 of them, and six of us. Three for me, three for Max, and one for eveyone else. It took about five minutes. So now we're off to find a cave. Yay. Once we got there, Max said that we needed some food so we went to get some.

"Max?" I said.

"Yes?" She answered

"You had something to tell me?"

"Um yea...follow me." We started going down. When we landed, we were in the woods.

"Fang, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you fall, I shouldn't have left, I should have said it back!!!" Max whisper-cried. Wow.

"Max, it's ok...but why did you leave? Where did you go? Why did it take so long for you to save me?" I had to know.

"I-I don't know. I was shocked, I went to Maine. We couldn't have went back for you, not yet. We weren't strong enough, I wasn't strong enough. Everything good about me, you made happen, and I let you down."

_What if you're making me all that I was ment to be?_

"I love you" she finished.

_What if our love had never went away? _

_What if it's lost behind _

_Words we cild never find?_

_Baby before it's to late,_

_What about now?_

"I love you Maximum Ride." She smiled and said, "Forever I am yours"

_Now that we're here _

_Now that we've come this far_

_Just hold on_

_There is nothing to fear,_

_For I am right beside you._

_For all my life,_

_I am yours._


	5. Everyone Loves A Happy Ending!

Max-

As we came back with the food, Angel and Nudge ran up to us and screamed

"OMG!!!! IT'SABOUTTIMEYOUTWOSTARTEDDATING!!! ITTOOKYOUGUYS_FOREVER_AND-" Nudge was cut off by Angel's hand.

_What about now? _

_What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was ment to be?_

_What if our love had never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind_

_Words we could never find?_

Fang-

She loves me. I love her. I agree it's about time! Then I remembered. My expiration date. I looked at Max.

"Max I-" I was cut off.

"Wait. Tell me something. Why were you in a _cell_ instead of a _crate_? Are you too good for crates now?" Max asked with a smile. I laughed.

"Well Max, because of all my muscles and _giant_ wings, I couldn't fit into a _large crate _so I got a _small cell_ instead."

"Ahh...so I have to ask. Did they treat you better than me?" I laughed again.

"Yup. I always was their favorite." She looked like I just punched her in the gut. So to make it better, I kissed her. She laughed and just smiled. Oh crap.

"Max the reason I'm not different, because you may have noticed I look exactly the same and I have no new ablities, is because they left me to die in that cell. My expiration date is coming...soon." She stared at me and suddenly...

"ANGEL!!!" I jumped.

"Yes Max?" Angel answered.

"Look into the future and see when Fang's date is coming!" Max was frantic.

_**Angel how would you know?**_ I thought to her

_It's one of my new abilities. _Of course. Does it seem weird that Angel has like 8 powers now? **(AN: She can read your mind, control your mind, talk to you in your mind, breathe under water, talk to fish, there is one in ****The Final Warning**** but if you haven't read it I'll be nice and not spoil it, then the two in my story: freezing time and seeing the future) **

_**So?**_

"It's not coming. Ever." Angel announced.

"Huh?" Max and I said together.

"Apparently, you don't have one anymore. What ever they did to you, took it out," Angel explained, "When you're mate dies, you die." Max and I looked at each other. "Birds mate for life." she finished.

Wow.

_What about now?_

_What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was ment to be?_

_What if our love had never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind_

_Word we could never find?_

Max dies, I die. Now I guess I have to be with her _all_ the time keeping her safe. I smiled at that.

"Why are you smiling?" Max questioned

"Because I 'mated' with the Indestructible Maximum Ride. I guess we should enjoy your indestructibility while we can, before it's too late."

_Baby before it's too late, _

_Baby before it's too late,_

_Baby before it's too late,_

Max smiled, "I guess we have forever then, huh?" I smiled at Max. This is going to be the best "forever" ever. With my family, my Flock, my friends, my Max.

_What about now?_


End file.
